More than Friends, Less than Lovers
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: What happens when Sakoray, head of her schools disciplinary comittee and most feared around her district ends up having ownership over her two fantasy lovers who starts living with her. Despite her scary and fearsome reputation, her two childhood friends are the only ones who knows that the fearsome Sakoray is an obsessed Otaku. But what happens when her secret is going to be blown
1. The Wanted Visitors

_**Ok so aummm i wrote this story after reading CloverFish's HIBARI KYOYA: User Guide and Maintenance manual and Saturnine smile's Kuroshitsuji Unit: User Guide and Manual. I decided why not do a crossover of Kuroshitsuji and Katekyo Hitman Reborn ^^ Its a really nice story and i have alot of ideas planned for it so the first chapter might be really boring, stupid and lame...but please look forward to chap 2. Please review add to favourites and Alert list!**_

_**Universal Sweetheart**_

_**I own nothing here at all only Sakoray! ahh wait...that doesn't sound right since she's real...plus I'm a girl... I have no sexually or mischevious intention Sakoray**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Wanted Visitors**

I stood at my gate waiting for the delivery truck to arrive. I had just made two orders that caused me my entire extra save savings. How could I not choose it, how could I ignore it, how could I pretend that I could possibly miss a chance like this.

Hello there all the people reading this, I never knew that in the next six hours my life would change completely, I was just a regular girl sixteen year old, who attended high school who enjoyed life to the fullest in torturing and walking over people with my possessive and high power of being the vice president of my school's disciplinary committee and the most feared around my district. Holding my sacred and most secretive secret in my life….which was….I was a major otaku was only shared between my small circle of two friends and my father. I shifted my weight to one leg as I stood at the gate waiting for my order. It was the new edition life size Sebastian Michealis teddy bear and the huge wallpaper size Hibari Kyoya a new release from Katekyo Hitman Reborn©. My entire extra save savings? Yes…those things for an otaku…..were priceless. I had to save it from my saving's spare money savings which was mostly spent on extra milk or snicker bars to serve me the first two hours of school.

3 Days ago I was browsing my laptop for new anime appliances and to my surprise still up and running was my dream. The latest programmed Kursohitsuji Sebastian Michealis unit and the Hibari Kyoya unit. Of course there were others like the Grimmjow and Uliquorra from bleach but blah…..I had no intention of buying any units with holes in them….hehe. I gladly saved my money for the day I'd get to purchase them…for 17000 yen….pfft…..that's twice of what I pay for rent!

Finally I could see the FedEx truck coming from down the narrow road in front of my house. It pulled up at my yard. As soon as the man stepped out and I was about to speak a huge ass bees sat neatly on my nose talking in the view of the white parked up truck. I immediately started fanning away the bee that seemed as if he was literally fighting me for the vacancy on my nose. Meanwhile the FedEx man stepped out the truck and checked the book. He quickly made his way to the back of the truck and took out two huge boxes. He pushed them up to the gate and turned to the girl who seemed busy fighting with a bee.

Finally a triumphant victory after she slapped the bee and he went to the ground the buzzing sound coming to an end as soon as she stepped on it. Poor bee….never saw it coming…he only wanted to watch the truck…..

As soon as she turned around the book fell out his hand. A deadly purple black aura clouding over her as her eyes gleamed glowing red staring at the man in front of her. He immediately turned around and jumped in the mini truck and stepped on the wheel as if it was a Dodge Viper on high speed.

As I crushed the little mint under my foot_….you little high pitched maggot…_…I heard a sound behind me. _Oh so your little soprano family came for revenge?_ I turned around ready for war to only see the delivery man jump in the mini truck and sped off.

"Damn it….he forgot the payment" I said shaking my purse, "Well, more snicker bars and skittles for me"

I turned to see the two huge boxes in front me. "What the hell! A fricking roll of paper can't be that big, they could have wrapped in plastic or something!" I maneuvered my orders through the gate and pushed the box (cough) the HEAVY box across my mini amazon aka lawn. And made my way into my house. I flopped down between the two boxes completely breathless as I turned flashing glances at my too orders that where practically longer than me. I quickly got up remembering I now had Hibari Kyoya wallpaper to be placed on my room's 'none Hibari wall' and a Sebasu-chan teddy bear to sleep with. I opened the first one and immediately my face dropped

"Eh"

I looked at the box stuffed with stuffing…..no wallpaper, not even a strip of sheet, just stuffing. I went to the next box; at least I'll have a teddy if I don't get the wallpaper. Once again my face dropped, more stuffing. There was no need to search; it was obviously a rip off. I kicked the box repulsively and folded my arms with a pout. Good thing I didn't pay for it. So I made my way upstairs locked in my room.

_And here I was thinking I would get my present, damn website…._

I pulled off my red T-shirt and dug through my draw searching for something light to put on. I moved from my drawer to my huge heap of 'clothes I couldn't bother to fold' and recovered from the 4 feet hill two weeks old pile of clothes, a perfectly clean marijuana. I pulled it over my head, my pink hearted white bra printing out underneath and slipped out of my flashy skimpy skirt reverting to a mini shorts that was almost covered by my top. Pulling the strands into a ponytail and pining the bang to the side I smiled and jumped in my bed covering myself with my purple Hibari sheet from my Hibari Kyoya bed set. I looked up into the roof as I slowly fell asleep.

I woke up seconds later after hearing a thump downstairs. I groaned in frustration, _As if another night without my Sebasu-chan teddy wasn't enough. _I quickly put my foot in my Sebby chan bed slippers and opened the room door ruffling through my bang as I went downstairs pulling my pillow behind me on my way.

"Eh…..I don't remember leaving the kitchen light on" I walked through the living room and in the darkness bucked over the box - let me correct my self- empty stuffing packed box with no Hibari Kyoya wallpaper or Sebastian Michealis life size teddy bear. I was waiting for a thump or a face flat drop when I felt my little wimpy body make contact with two strong arms. By the time I made contact with the hands the light in the room was switched on

"Are you ok?"

I looked up, "Oh yea thanks Sebastian. "

"Herbivore….she doesn't even look where she's going" Hibari said with folded arms

"Oh shut up Kyoya"

I got up to my feet…..and then….I fainted.

**...**

I opened my eyes to find myself in my room. I turned to my bed side to stare at the picture of my mom. "Mom you wouldn't believe it….I dreamt I saw **thee** Sebastian and Hibari in my house-"

"You speak as if we're dead young master" I turned to see both of them in my room

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-our real!"

He smiled, he went down on one of his knee and gave me a graceful bow_, ahhhh are you fucking serious, you do know that this is 2012 right?_

"From today on I am at your usage, I am-"

"THE SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS UNIT!"

"Tsk" I looked to see leaning on my dresser no other than the sexy formidable Hibari Kyoya himself. I stared back at Sebastian and then back at Hibari. They were in my house….in my room….thee Sebastian Michealis and Hibari Kyoya….let me repeat…..my house….my room….that has a bed… I quickly tended to my weak nosebleed.

I got up and walked over to Sebastian who stood up staring at me with those ever beautifully crimson colored eyes that without doubt had me wiping my nose again.

"Oh damn! You're so well made. I quickly surveyed him for screw or any wire or any sort of device that implied that he was a machine, so far…..none. I quickly ran a survey with Hibari who only exchanged deadly stares as he gave off a venomous aura as I observed him, Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii so cute…as I predicted!

"I never knew they had you guys so well made!"

"Aummm young master…..would you not like me to tend to your nose"

"Oh no no no no no…. this is natural" I said brushing his comment off, "That aside where did you come from?

"We were locked in the boxes downstairs"

"Eh…**EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**, You –you mean I got the wrong order, f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-for free!" My entire body went drain less of its color as I swayed from side to side realizing my priceless free gifts in front of me. "Ahhhh can you stay here for a minute please. I dashed downstairs and emptied the huge long boxes. Two books fell out of each: User Guide and Maintenance.

Two hours had passed and the two descended the staircase to find their owner in the chair sitting with a reading glasses reading down the second book. Sebastian smiled as he looked at her.

I quickly scurried through the book for what felt like the third time. I threw my head back in the couch and sighed in disbelief….they didn't even seem like they were built they seemed like the actual thing!

Sebastian was the first to make his way to me.

"Ahhh aumm Sebastian" I dashed a glance back into the book, "How were u activated, and shouldn't u give me a seal somewhere, "Ahhh I see…. Where would you like it….the most visible the place is the more attached we will be and more forward would whatever order you give me would be more effective"

My face flusteresred red, "ahhh whichever place I chose you'd touch" I said with a puffed mouth turning away completely red.

"More than likely, yes and when activating an order it has to be revealed."

_What the fuck! Pfft I got no interest in revealing my breast to people!_

"Fine fine, where should I put it then…..lets see. Ciel did the eye Alois did the tongue, I think I rather it on my chest."

"As you please"

Luckily I was wearing my marijuana that was giving an apt view off my chest. He removed the gloves and quickly did the seal.

"Oh yea there's a box in the box with some extra things…." As much as it sounded calm I was trying not to make hell break loose. Here I was in front of The sexy ass bitch and I'm supposed to try my best not to praise him, I'm supposed to keep that in my mind? The only thing in my mind was the whip and some handcuffs in the box upstairs in the attic.

"Oh Hibari I wanted to…." I turned to the boy to see him with a grin on his face as he stood ready to attack Sebastian.

"Five hours up" He said with a smirk.

Sebastian turned to me. I was completely dumfounded, he explained. Knowing the type of character Hibari was he immediately wanted to bite me to death as soon as he came out the box and Sebastian had made a deal if he could behave quietly for five hours he would fight him to determine his strength. I on the other hand made my way to the kitchen to fix me a turkey sandwich. Well that's good, according to the user guide for Hibari that was written by the Cloverfish Co-operation Service, I only had too choices that neither seemed safe or labor free. By the time I came back to see Sebastian dodging the tonfas as soon as he caught sight of me he gripped the tonfa and sent it in the wall along with its owner. "I am sorry; I had been too caught up in defeating him that I hadn't realized that you had to lift a finger to have a task completed"

I frowned.

"My deepest apologizes my master; if it pleases you give me any punishment that pleases your content" He said falling to one knee with his hand across his chest

I smirked, "Ok then….strip" He stared undoing his tie, "**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING"**

"Undressing young master" he said with a raised eyebrow

"I-I didn't mean it- _**but then again**_" My sentence was cut off when I heard Hibari going up the stairs.

"I'm going to bed" He said walking up the staircase and heading through hall closing my room door.

"Hey you can't sleep up there!"

"Do you wish to take a nap now my lord?"

"A-ahh- I" And in his arms I went. He picked me up and we started the staircase. By the time I had opened the door, I found Hibari in the corner of my queen sized bed soundly asleep with the ac turned on sending the room at a perfect room temperature to send any human to sleep immediately, but then again this was Hibari we were talking about, a sexy sadistic creepy tsundere who was undeniably gullible. As soon as Sebastian had let me go he bowed and looked up to me.

"Please talk your rest now my Lord"

"Oh sure but what about you"

"I needn't to sleep"

"B-b-b-b-but" And I tortured him with my famously rumored puppy dog eyes that had never been let down…..never….

"Would you like me to lay beside you then?"

"L-l-l-l-l-lay beside me….Sakoray Misaki lying next to Sebastian Michealis"

**30 seconds later**

"It seems like I'd have to find a remedy for this frequent nosebleed" Sebastian said tending to my nose bleed as I sat on the edge of the bed.

I flopped back into the bed and as soon as I was sure Sebastian was asleep behind me I opened my eyes. I looked up in the ceiling and smiled deviously to myself. I can't believe how lucky I am….is this even a dream….as soon as I said that Hibari shot up from his sleep like a automatic revolver. I watched him laying still as he got out the bed and paused at my dresser a couple steps away.

What was he doing

He exchanged stares with what I realized was my perfectly made untouched turkey sandwich.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo my sandwich! But then…eaten by Hibari.

He stood there gazing at it half-awake with his hands resting at his side. Then as expected he took up the sandwich and began talking baby bites while leaning against the wall staring out the window

KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII so cute! So this is what he looks like when eating! He looks so cute and damn sexy.

After he finished his last bite he came back into the bed and laid down. I smiled to myself as I felt the warmth from his body and Sebastian's poking into my sides as I stared up into the ceiling. This was perfect….very perfect….more….than perfect.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know what you think**_

_**Universal here so please bring all the Sweethearts**_


	2. My house invaded by a demon Mafia style

**_Ok so thank you for my first two reviewers Saturnine Smile and the Sakoray herself for reviewing on Chapter one I more than enjoyed having people who liked it….hmmm what was it again, yea, no…Although they are too badasses they won't fight, as expected Sebastian has the upper hand, Hibari loves to fight yea, but Sebastian only toys with him and as you know Kyo-chan is persistent in wining! Oh yea so you felt like there was a yoai coming up, I don't know….maybe hehehe_**

**_Plz enjoy and don't forget to review_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**My house was invaded by a demon Mafia style**

I woke up in the morning to find myself in an empty bed. I looked to both my sides to see no cute-sexy-give-you-a-nose-bleed type of guy. I sighed, they must have woken up already, I got up out the bed and sat on the edge yarning, after I scratched my head I then walked pass the dresser and- HOLD UP…..replay.

Sakoray gets up.

Sakoray yarns

Sakoray scratches hair and gets off the bed

Sakoray walks pass mirror.

Yea that's it. I mentally viewed myself walking pass the mirror, right there, I ordered my conscience, zoom in, and so it did. After some touching up and noise reduction I realized that I looked like I just crawled out a hole in the battle field of World War II. I walked over the mirror to look at my ragged ponytail; drool ran down my cheek even going on my marijuana and part of my boob slipping out the bra.

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!

How can I be like this when Kyo-chan and Sebasu chan are living in my house! I sprinted to the bathroom, brush my teeth, wash my face and ran back into my room. Undid my ponytail, brush out my hair, dash some oil in it and put it back up in it ponytail. I stretched a little, slipped my boob back in the bra and STARED. Better, I told myself looking at the mirror. I then looked at the drool infested marijuana. I pulled it off and through it to my two weeks old heap. Instead of the soft fluffy 'oof' there was a 'plop'.

"Eh"

Turn

"Gwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh where's the 2 weeks old heap!" I pouted and took up the marijuana and through it over the knob that was choice 2 other than the heap. I kinda abandoned it since when it had reached ten days once, my underwear got stuck in the gap of the knob where is was to turn and I spent 3 days out my door until the locksmith came….haha fucked up days…fucked up days.( aren't u supposed to say 'good days' ) I went into my drawer and put on a green tank top with and a pair of knee length Capri pants. I walked over to open my window and smiled at my well trimmed lawn.

Eh

Amazon!

I dashed out the room and down the stairs running through the living room that had my TV, my couch, my little table, a sitting Hibari, a bookshelf and a-

What the fuck

I paused midair and turned to see Hibari laying on my couch acting overfamiliar with my remote switching the channels on the TV swearing silently to himself cursing the TV since there was nothing really interesting going on.

"What are you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder and stared at me from head to toe and then back up. He turned back around and continued his pressings on the up button on my remote.

"Hehehehehe so you're ignoring me, eh?"

Hibari finally found a nice channel which was a cooking station about how to make really delicious hamburgers. He was nicely staring at the screen, intrigued in the cooking show with his ever so emotionless face when he felt something cold and paranormal aura looping over him making him feel somewhat unsecure and uncomfortable. He turned to see over him Sakoray standing hands ready to unscrew his head if that was what she was about to do. She looked at him directly a crazy maniac look on her face as she smiled like a freakishly mentally incorporated man from a mental asylum. The grin was one not to avoid and the look in her right eye bore through his skin. Her bang covering the other eye but just one was enough to send him the message. The aura intensified and before he could splutter a word she grabbed the remote out his hand.

"Gimme this!" she walked around facing him directly, "**You. Remote. TV. Dead**" she marched away with the remote in her hand heading to the front door.

_Pfft what's her problem._ On the inside, the blood finally started running through his viens and his heart resumed beating in his chest.

Sakoray opened the door to see her front yard neatly trimmed and her yard gate which barely reached her at her waist being boarded up nicely and painted in white. She walked over to Sebastian who turned around to her and bowed

"Good morning young master-"

"Don't you fucking morning me up, **where the hell is my lawn?!"**

He pouted, she felt a string of guilt in her stomach as his smooth soft lips bent into a frown, "The grass was almost 5 ft. tall and the door could hardly be seen from down the road"

"So that's why you trimmed it, do you know how much money I got from my lawn. When the monkey's from the park's zoo escaped they came at my yard and I earned a good 3000 bucks for discovering them in my lawn!"

_Was that even supposed to be something to be proud of,_ author's and Sebastian's point of view

"My apologies young master"

"And the fucking fence, why did you fix them!"

"The board was battered, falling apart and rusty"

"Have you no dumb sense, it's a way to keep out humans!"

She gritted her teeth and turned around making her way inside the house_. I need a snicker bar_. I opened the fridge door and looked inside.

Broccoli

String bean

Cauliflower

Lettuce

Apples

Water

And a bag of carrots and more

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. Why there green things in my fridge! Where's my two shelves of snicker bars and milky way!"

"mumfmmkmmmm!"

_**The next twenty minutes later**_

"…."

Sebastian looked at his master as she stood in front of him walking from side to side. Hibari watched her also as she walked from left to right in front of them as they sat in front of the couch. She stopped and turned to them finally cooled off.

"If you're gonna live here there are some rules you have to live by. The TV and the remote (emphasis as she turned to Hibari) **are off limits**, ask me before you use it…..next if you're gonna do things to my house, let me know before you do it….your lucky your so damn sexy, if not your heads would be frozen now, in my fridge, awaiting the coming Halloween to go with my costume."

"Plus," I continued, "Why are there leaves in my fridge?" –referring to Cauliflower and lettuce, "And where did you get money to buy it?"

"I'm sorry young master, this morning a letter came with a sum of $12000 inside with an addition of $2000 labeled as back to school money"

"Aumm that's the money that my Dad sends me every month to cover the bills, rent and my needs so- **WAIT ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU USED MY MONEY TO BUY THOSE THING"**

"Y-yes" He said a little hesitant.

There's no way I could hit him, or even bring it out on Hibari, "Sebastian you can fix anything right?"

"Yes…"

I walked to the wall and with all my strength punched it.

I walked back over to Sebastian and Hibari, their eyes were a little bit widen but Hibari was the first to break the silence with a smirk….he mumbled 'weak herbivore' and Sebastian looked at him and then back at me, "Will your hand be ok young master" I turned to him,

"Don't worry about me worry about the wall" And in cue the part which I had punched with an extra adding of 5 cm around it went crumbling down revealing the trees at the side of the house.

Hibari smiled dropped

"What are you laughing about asshole"

And with that I found my way to the cupboard to retrieve my hidden twenty boxes of snickers and walked with them up to my room to sober down my depression.

I ended up cruising the net for a while watching some yoai and a few D. Gray man episodes. I ended up questioning myself whether or not I was too cruel to Hibari and Sebastian. I decided to let the tension in the house cool down a little. I found myself in my brother's abandoned room scurrying through for some spare T-Shirt and trouser and returned to my room resting it on my computer desk for whenever they came, to wash up and change into it.

I pined myself to the bed with my IPod in my ears occupying myself with albums from evanescence and Linkin Park until I fell asleep.

I woke up back from what felt like seven hours sleep to hear Famous Last words by My chemical Romance reaching the climax of the song in my ears and looked on my IPod screen to see it was after seven. I got up and looked around my room to see it nicely tidied up and straitened. I then realized a new closet in the corner of my room. When did I get that? Flashback, I stood at the door waiting for hours at the new shipment my dad sent. After positioning my huge mahogany closet in the wall of the room, I smiled at my new gift. End of Flashback…-_-….. Oh….so that's where the closet went. It was here the whole time you know….it was just…covered…..in clothes….

I got out the bed to feel a full bladder in my abdomen and decided to take a trip to the bathroom. I sang a few lyrics from my previous song and turned the knob of the bathroom door and opened it wide stepping into it. I closed the door behind me and went to the toilet, good enough I reached in time. As soon as I sat I felt like my bladder was Niagara Falls being released from a ten year confinement, well when a girl's gotta go a girls' gotta go. I looked up over the mirror as I sat on the toilet to stare at my period chart. I frowned.

"Blah….my period should be coming in the next two days and plus it always comes so frigging heavy, ahh fuck it"

By the way why did the glass look so foggy?

I looked to the door to see a slight steam in the bathroom and very slowly I turned to my right.

Hibari just gave me that dead ass stare as he sat in the tub filled with warm water his hair a little soak and dripping as he stared at me emotionless.

"Did you see me peeing?"

"Yes"

"And you heard it?"

"Yes"

"And when I pulled down my pants?"

"Yes"

"You saw it?"

"Yes"

Sebastian was wiping the plate dry over the sink in the kitchen when he heard a ears-splitting scream and ran upstairs. By the time his reached he saw Sakoray plunged from out the bathroom landing on both knees on the ground and heard as Hibari got up from out the tub and make his way to the door with a towel around his waist.

"Is there something wrong young master"

She turned around with crocodile tears a wobbly wheel eyes bawling like a baby, "I went to pee in the bathroom and Hibari was in there!"

"It wasn't intentionally" He said calmly leaning against the door pane with folded arms staring at the bawling girl who got to her feet deafeningly and pointed at him and shouted shouted.

"You dwid, you dwid, you even heard me pweeing" She said childishly

Sebastian frowned as he stood there his sleeves pulled up to his elbow watching the girl shouting at Hibari.

"Shut up herbivore, fine, fine. I didn't hear anything or seeing anything pink striped" he said brushing off her words.

"Eh"

A silence past as the three stood up Chibi mode with blank faces.

Sakoray slipped a glance down her jeans to see her perfectly pink striped undies looking brightly back at her.

"HE SAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWW" She bawled running away into her room slamming the door. Hibari smirked and Sebastian sweat dropped.

"Please do not trouble the young master" He said turning to the raven who smiled in content

Sakoray didn't even step out the room for the rest of the day, instead she stayed under the sheets until deeper in the night when Sebastian came and knocked on the door and came in and sat on the bed side stroking the locks of the Chibi mode raven hair girl curled up in the middle of the bed.

"At least eat"

"Noooooo" She whined

He smiled "It can't be that bad"

She turned to him, "He even knows when my period will start, plus I bet he say my mfummf (she didn't say gina) "she bawled sniffling the cold in her nose. He smiled and brushed her bang out her face and leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, "If it makes you feel any better I will kill him for you"

"Ah-no that is not necessary" I said in cue at the end of his sentence. I just remembered how loyal he was and so he wouldn't hesitate to kill my beloved Hibari. I mean….i know I love Hibari and all that but never wanted him to see that….._yet. I_ sat up and ate my 'dinner-in-bed' (cough) not breakfast. And satisfied my growling stomach and turned to Sebastian…

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"That is unnecessary"

"What about bathing"

"That too young master."

"Well…..as of now I need you to bath eat and sleep as a regular human would"

"Is that an order?"

"Yup" I gulped down my glass over juice.

He got up and walked to the door

"Well its after 8 I think you should retire now, may I have your plate"

"Oh sure, say what did I just eat?"

"Tender grilled red liver with nicely boiled season rice and side plates of cooked down cauliflower and mixed leafy vegetables seasoned with vegetable seasoning and Parpolian sauce and as for your drink extracted Broccoli juice properly reduced to a sugar free level for the body" He said braggingly, proud of the dinner course he had prepared

What was heard Sakoray version: Iron, iron with a side plate of iron, iron and more iron for the body

lol

"Aummm why so much iron" she asked as he took the plate making his way to the door.

"Oh" he said with a closed eye smile, "Hibari told me that your period will be in the next three day's so I prepared a suitable dish for your blood increase since you have a heavy menstrual cycle" He closed the door behind him.

The girl flopped back stark white as her spirit loomed from her half opened mouth in epic embarrassment and shock

* * *

_**Hope u guys enjoyed review review review!**_


	3. The deal

_**Ok Ok srry this chap took so long lately i've been loptop absent and i havn't got the chance. I wrote it a long time ago just never got the chance to post so yay here it is please review**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The deal among the butler, the hitman and, the henti-otaku**

I got out of bed and sat up with a big yarn. Damn that dream was good. I was eating ice-cream with Ciel while torturing Tsuna. Haha no good Tsuna, no offence though.

"Damn that was a good sleep" I looked over my bedside and next to picture of my mom was my clock. I then looked on my clock to see that it was just after one in the afternoon.

"Holy shit I slept off the entire half a day" She jumped out her nighty and into a red summer dress with a blue legging ending under her knee. She re-ponytailed her hair and headed down stairs to begin her day (cough) afternoon.

Tomorrow was the beginning of school and that was good. It meant more people to be tortured and having a lot of fun writing up detention slips. I happily walked into the dining room to see Hibari and Sebastian around the table eating, my plate was nicely covered and I made my way around the table and lifted up the container. Fried eggs and bacon with cornflakes and orange juice and raspberry jam on toasted bread.

"Yum, I'm gonna make me a sandwich, but which should I eat first sandwich or cornflakes"

The two turned to her, Sebastian was the first to speak.

"Young master why are you just waking up at this hour"

I turned to Sebastian as I raised the cup of juice to my mouth. My eyes widened. He was in a thin white shirt buttoned AT his chest with the sleeves carried up to his elbow. Sebastian sighed and used the near bye napping to wipe up the little drop of blood peeking out her nose. Hibari sighed a cleared his throat.

"Last night she went to her bed after 3 in the morning, that's because she was up on the computer all night"

I death glared Hibari as he returned it with a smirk.

"And what were you doing on the internet so long young master?"

"Watching yoai"

"Yoai" Sebastian and Hibari said in unison. Hibari only looked confused and then spoke, "Is that a fighting completion" He said with a devious smirk.

"Is it a house cleaning series" Sebastian asked munching on his toasted bread.

"Ahh no, but we can make one"

"I'm willing to fight you anytime herbivore, let's do it" Hibari said lifting the spoon of milk and flakes to his mouth.

"Sure I'll get the camera both of you strip, get on the table and start fucking"

Both of them spat out the food immediately. Hibari spoke first recovering front coughing up milk.

"That's not fighting"

"That would be domestic violence" Sebastian said wiping the corner of his mouth with his napkin. I deviously laughed and then stopped "Wait- so don't you care about fucking each other?" I lifted my class of orange juice to my mouth.

They just stared at each other for a prolonged time, that's when I realized

_Could it, could it actually be…that they have hidden feelings for each other._

Sakoray's Imagination

Sebastian threw Hibari down on the bed and smiled deviously as he stared at the flustered boy, he was wearing a thin white shirt and long black trousers. The black raven hair messy and his lips swollen from kisses and few red marks lining down his neck.

"What are you doing…we-we can't"

Sebastian loosened the tie around his neck and leaned over on the bed going closer to Hibari who heavily blushing as the demon came over him.

"Do what~" Sebastian purred nibbling on Hibari's ears allowing a moan to escape his lip.

It seems like that's his soft spot, Sebastian thought as he looked at the boy who was covering his mouth looking away while a deep red blush danced along his cheeks. The black locks of his bang covering his eyes as he used every ounce of his strength to reject and push away the feeling that was slowly rising in his stomach.

"What's wrong, it's not like the _first time~"_

"I know but-but what about Sakoray, what if she _hears_ us?"

"She won't wake _up~_" He said kissing down his chest while he unbuttoned his shirt and then took of his own

"But Sebas- _ah-_ please….not now….we already did it this- _ahhh_-morning"

"_Oh~,_ you said my name, I thought you only said it when you were nearing your climax, don't tell me your almost there" He said looking up at him.

Hibari's cheeks deepened in red and his eyes widen and he looked away. "Herbivore"

"No no" he said rubbing his aroused member, "Like I said before I'm a demon, we devour humans, not plants"

He pulled away Hibari's hand and lightly kissed him. A trail of saliva formed a bridge as the kiss ended and he rose up. He then turned the completely naked Hibari on his knees and positioned him for entering

"What are you doing? I'm not ready yet!"

"Well I'm sure you'll get there Kyoya, now, let's do it better than we did this morning"

End of Sakoray's Imagination

"**Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes"**

Hibari and Sebastian stared at Sakoray with half lidded eyes as the girl giggled to herself with her cup of orange juice just slowly turning into fruit punch by her heavily running nosebleed that seemed continuous.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh…aww that was the limit to my erotica, pfft, I need to build my level so that I can start imagining censored scenes."

"Why do I feel disrested"

"….and very dirty" Sebastian added

She got up and poured her bloody drink down the sink, leaned against it and sighed, "Thank god summer is over, all these anime updates and you yaio out, oh that remind me I left my Junjou romantic yoai CD on my desk. I need to stop watching it if my nosebleed continues I might end up with anemia, tehe. That reminds me now I have school" She head dropped.

"Young master…we-"

"Oh shit…..I can't leave you guys here"

"I'm not going anywhere" Hibari said almost like knowing where the conversation was heading.

"Yes you are! And that 'anywhere' is school!"

"You mean we're going to attend school" Sebastian asked

"No sexy! We're going to attend church, plus I need to go to the uniform center and by me a new pair of skirts and a brand new blazer, aumm that reminds me I need to get back to school shopping" she said fingering her lips.

"Are you implying that we accompany you" Hibari said already disgusted and against the idea of going out in public to be surrounded by people.

"This town does have a lot of herbivores that need to be bitten to death, plus there are a lot of assholes crowding the street that is worthy of a round of two" I said in a matter of fact tone

"Don't leave without me I'm going for my jacket" He said getting up from around the table and heading out the kitchen.

Target 0ne solved! Now for target two. I turned to Sebastian who was on his knee already.

"I will gladly and humbly follow you my lord, only if you wish so to comply to have me by your side" I sweat dropped_; yea….I kinda saw this coming._

I trotted down the side walk hands tucked in my pockets while I sucked on my lollipop in the corner of my mouth. I wore a huge brown hoodie and a knee length washed out jeans with a cap over my head my ponytail pinned down underneath. I hummed to myself as I walked before my smexy pair leading the way to the towns mall. Sebastian who was wearing a black T shirt and black jeans with a plain skimpy sleeveless jacket that no doubt made him look sexy and showed up his sexy biceps. Yea….i had a nose bleed from I stepped in the room after he finished changing. He turned to Hibari who was in his Namimori school uniform, nothing I did could get him changed, Sebastian offered putting him through a quick death but I kindly refused in giving him the ok. Lucky bastard.

"Doesn't young master seems dressed like a boy to you"

"Yes…yes she does"

"She doesn't dress like that in the house; I wonder why she chooses such attire when going outdoors"

Hibari smirked, "Maybe she's scared of having people see her"

"No, I doubt it. She seems pretty much strong willed and physically she is quite attractive, I don't believe it's the way she looks since she's already well figured and beautiful" he said on a side note

Hibari froze in his steps. Sebastian turned to him with a smile, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed it" Hibari thought it over for a second_. I mean, she was kinda pretty. Apart from when she was yelling at you, or sending you death glares when you touched her remote or watching you through her binoculars upstairs while you did practically doing anything and have a nose bleed, she was actually….cute, Like when she was sleeping, or when she's not talking or staring out the window or something_.

"**DON'T TELL ME YOUR THINKING ABOUT NASTY THINGS ABOUT BOCHAN, REMEMBER I TOLD YOU I HAVEN'T FORGOTON ABOUT THAT BATHROOM INCIDENT"** Sebastian said drawing Hibari out his thoughts.

He looked up at the high darkened figure with a fire blazing background and red blazing eyes. Hibari sweat dropped, "No" He hurried and quickened his pace walking in front of him and closer to Sakoray, he had to admit, Sebastian was obsessed when it came to his master, but if you dear touch her…..your searching for a relationship with a raging demon.

"Here we are" I said turning to the two who seemed quite amazed by the mall. It had been ages since I last came to the mall. So that meant extreme shopping to cover up from last Christmas shopping list. I pulled my purse and took out a long list of this I needed.

Ahhhhhh seems like that old rundown piece of shit (daddy) sent a little extra on the spending since he must have realized I didn't visit the mall. I sighed and went to through the security section. I was almost ok ready to start a nice girl's day when I heard the officer arguing.

"I'm sorry sir but tonfas are not allowed in the mall". I turned to see Hibari in one of his pissed of expression_, pfft must be in the pissed off mode_, staring at the officer refusing to hand over the tonfas. I sighed and walked over to the building crowd. Sebastian watched as a small circling of viewers and police man made their way around Hibari. Hibari hated crowding, Hibari hated attention. This was bad. He then turned to see his master groaned and walked over to the crowd.

"Hey" she shouted. Suddenly everyone turned around and stared at her, she raised the hat a little giving a better view of her face. Suddenly the crowd, like a group of Ghosts on automatic, moved away almost a mile from the approaching girl.

I smiled as I watched them move out the way and made my way to the police man.

"Hey there"

"Who are you?" He said disgusted

"no, no, no, no, no, no, no"

Both of us turned to the voice. A black cop came from around the security desk and tapped the police man I was talking to.

"Hey there Sakoray"

"Sup Marven"

"Ha….forgive him he's a new guy, doesn't know how it runs in the town u see"

"Ahh I understand, anyways my friend here" I looked over to Hibari, "Has a fear of ummmm, being unarmed since he- he doesn't want to be attacked.

"Oh, but ahh sure he can go in with it, anything for Sakoray"

"Oh thanks Marven, oh yea ummmm- there was a disciplinary case where a student brought a gun to school? The federal office department needs to take it up in hand so make sure to pass the message to Jerry"

"Jerry?" the other police man said

Merven hit him in the back of his head, "Or you fool bro, Officer Mclean for you don't you know the boss of the head office"

"Oh"

I smiled and held Hibari by the elbow and began walking with him. I paused when I regrouped with Sebastian and turn to him. "What's wrong with you, I wanted to just come here and get it over with and instead you had to make it worldwide that I'm at the mall!"

"Tsk"

A vein was about to pop in my head, that dam little- I sighed and brushed it off. "Why couldn't you be as humble and normal like Sebastian?" I turned to Sebastian "Look at him he doesn't seem to be-"

I paused, "Sebastian wats that big think in your pocket?"

He looked down, "Oh, I received these from the passing females. He emptied out his pocket from what seemed like 5000 slips of papers with phone numbers and written addresses.

"Forget it, we're going shopping" I said with a depressed aura over me. By the time we had finished, Sebastian who had agreed to carry all the bags was now walked with what seemed like an eternity of luggage. I had to buy more than I wanted. Having to buy clothes for Hibari and Sebastian, plus, when we were walking by a pet store I had to end up buying a little bird for Hibari. As we passed it he stood up fixated in front of the store staring at the bird that was staring back at him. Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii I had totally forgotten his sweet side for small animals, but wait, am I not small. I mean the last time I stood next to him I reached his shoulder. So he would like me right? But Hibari's animals are cute and innocent….I well…..I guess he'd have to 'Beware the Sakoray'. For all I knew all my intentions was directed to strapping him on the bed and have an S&M session, mwahahahaha, bleh, like he'll ever look my way…

We made it to the uniform center, measure their sizes and bought the uniform.

"Why am I going to school again?"

"Because if you go you get to do a fight with Sebastian all out in the next 3 months."

"Why until then?" He said placing his fork on the side of his plate. I smiled

"Because….why have the fight now when the deal could easily be broken by not attending school"

"Che. Whatever"

"I will have to place each of you in classes though, from now on Sebastian your 16"

Sebastian frowned.

"Now that I think about it the anime doesn't tell your age, say….how old are you Sebastian"

"Would you like seconds young master" He said avoiding the question.

_Wahhh, I wanted to know!"_Anyways, I want to have a second part of the deal"

"And what may that be?"

"To live at my house. By the end of the next three months-"

"We go somewhere?"

"I get to fight you too"

"No Dummy" I said with a smile, "YouTube only gives you 2 hours so until that I'll video you doing hardcore yoai"

I smiled and got up and left the table

Hehehehehehehehehe

**Extra**

Later on in the night when Sakoray was sleeping

"T-t-turn it off"

"With great pleasure"

They paused the jonjou romantica series.

Hibari face palmed, "so this is yoai" He said rather pissed and embarrassed.

"How….unamusing" Sebastian head dropped, robbed of his visual dignity.

"Three months eh? Get the boxes ready, we're FedExing back ourselves to the industry"


	4. My Owner

**Thank you all my reviewers who have supported me so far i now want to let you know that since i have resumed going back to prison ( school lol just kidding) More than friends Less than Lovers will be updated every Saturday. I hope you enjoy this chap and for more information on the other updates of my stories, please check out my profile**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**She's a demon, she a mafia Boss…No She's my Owner**

I quickly fixed my blazer on my arm making sure it showed brightly. I buckled my boots and ran out my room with my small briefcase with me.

Sebastian stood in his uniform. It was a white shirt with a red plaid jacket with black long trousers. Due to his sexy swag style, Even though the shirt was buttoned up nicely the first two buttons of the white shirt were undone and his collar bone showed nicely advertising his beautiful pale skin. He carried his black briefcase with him along with three little Bento Boxes in his hand. Next to him at was Hibari, his shirt was buttoned up and instead it was left open revealing his white shit underneath. He folded his arm as he leaned against the wall at the end of the staircase waiting for Sakoray to come with Sebastian.

"Do you think she woke up late?"

"Well ten minutes ago I heard her scream 'Fuck today is school' so I guess she woke up at that time"

Hibari smirked.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" They saw her running out her room and to the top of the staircase. It was a brief second but in POV they were experiencing the same thing.

She stood there in a plaid mini skirt and silk black stockings belted up at her thigh with a holder on the belt. Her white shirt and neatly sticking out with its plaid color pockets. Around her neck she wore a black choker and her hair was back in its ponytail. The shirt was had a sailor collar so the collar instead hanging at the back was black with plaid material around the corners

Back to everyone's POV. Before they could even blink Sakoray dashed pass them quicker that you could say the last word in this sentence.

She dashed out the door and they turned to each other and then back to the door.

"I wonder when she's going to realize that she left us"

"Maybe until she reaches at school" Hibari said walking ahead

And yes. I was almost near to school in my ultra-speed when I realized that Hibari and Sebastian weren't behind me. I gritted my teeth and turned back for them. Luckily they weren't that far off.

"How did you know the way to here?" I said surprised that they were at a good distance from school.

"We saw some other children in the same uniform heading one direction so we followed" Sebastian said with a smile. I turned to Hibari who seemed a little dazed and out of it. He was looking around him on total guard.

"Oh" I said finally replying to Sebastian

I pouted….I almost left my two babies behind, for all I knew someone could have stolen them- wait- what am I saying, Its Hibari and Sebastian I'm talking about here. Two badasses that wouldn't hesitate to kill you in 7.43 seconds whether ordered to or if you pissed them off. I switched my shoes as soon as I entered the school and reached my shoes hole and so did Hibari and Sebastian with their new pair they bought yesterday. Before they could turn I turned to them with a serious face.

"Before we go any further do remember what we spoke about on our way here"

Sebastian frowned, "Do not call you master or carry out any superhuman task that would draw attention to myself"

"Hibari" I ordered

"Che. Bite all Herbivores to death" He said with a smile pulling out his tonfas,

"And…." I added

"Leave some behind for you so you can give them detentions"

"Correct!" I said with a smile. "And the main rule" I said as they sighed and spoke in unison.

"Do not flirt or accept any confessions because we belong to Sakoray sama and Sakoray sama only therefore breaking the rules will result in certain Yoai violations"

"Good boys!" I said patting them like dogs lol, they followed me as I made my way to 3-A to get them in their classes.

Hibari's and Sebastian POV

As they walked behind Sakoray they realized that as soon as anyone saw them they ran into their classes emptying the hall as if it was a desert.

Soon they reached at the door and Sakoray pulled it and walked in. As soon as she did the students stood up and bowed.

"May I barrow your time teacher"

"S-sure Sakoray sama"

_Sakoray sama?_

"I'd like to place these students in the class, Hibari Kyoya and Sebastian Michealis."

The girls went dreamy eyes and the boys felt highlighted, since their numbers would grow since it was 21 girls to ten boys.

"You can sit next to my seat"

They looked at the seat close to the window; it was between two empty seats. Hibari took the liberty of choosing the one in front while Sebastian chose the one behind.

"Enjoy yourselves, jana!"

"Aren't you staying?" Sebastian said wide eyed with a pout and a worried look on his face…..awwww you're worried about me? That's why I wanna fuck you so much Sebasu chan ^^

"No" I said instead

She smiled and walked out leaving them both. They sat through the entire class jotting down notes and paying attention, well only Sebastian did. Hibari just stared out the window, rocking his chair back enjoying the breeze.

By the time the bell rang Sebastian got up and walked over to Hibari.

"Didn't you take notes?"

"No" he said stop rocking on the chair and looking up at the demon.

"Why?" Sebastian asked

"I listened what she was saying so there's no need to write"

"Well….I took notes for the young master so when she return she can collect it as soon as possible, would you like your food now" He said taking out the Bento Boxes beginning to separate them

"Why are you being so nice?" He asked the demon who only started separating the food reserving a dish for Sakoray.

"What would you like as your side dish?"

"I said why are you being so nice?" He said agitated that he just ignored him. Hibari hated being ignored…he was usually the one to ignore people, not the other way around

"Would you like miso soup or rice balls?"

"I said"

"**Listen the fuck up I was ordered to look after you so at least play along to save our asses from doing forbidden actions in front of a camera"**

"Che. Fine….. I'll take the miso soup" He said boldly. On the inside, Hibari could have sworn his heart just liquefied.

"Excuse me" A girl said with a next one standing beside her.

"Oh may we help you" Sebastian said with his regular closed eye smile

"We're Sakoray's friends, I'm Alyciana and she's Cylesia"

"…."

"…"

"Sorry but we're not supposed to speak with you, for all we know you might be suspicious" He said rudely in the most kind and caring way, lol. Their eyebrow twitched and the other one spoke

"So you think we're fraud, _ahhhh I see_, I see, how about this. Sakoray loves anime, she has current nose bleed, her house is off limits to human and if you're visiting her house which I'm speaking from experience, **never touch the remote"**

"Welcome" Sebastian said with a smile.

The two sat down and they spoke for a while getting to know each other. Cylesia was a tallish brunette with long back length hair that was braided with the ponytail tossed over her shoulder resting on her chest with a bow on the end. She had gray eyes, like Hibari's but instead she was nice and not violent. She was smart and seemed friendly and so far they realized she was the class rep. Alyciana was the opposite. She barely spoke or even ate. She had shoulder length black hair that covered her forehead and one of her eyes and not to mention the fact that if she bowed her head you would think she was the creepy character from scary movie that came out the well. However she was easy to talk to but so far for her never once did her sentences have more than five words, lol. She did seem scary and creepy though almost as if she was a child of a voodoo worker.

I signed off the last of my summer documents and sat up from the desk and stretched just then there was a knock on the door and no one other than the student council president walked in. Note, he was my elementary crush, also my junior high and now my senior high too. He was cute, undeniable sexy and up to now I had never confessed to him. He had golden blonde hair and sparkling purple emerald eyes. He was taller than, me wayyyyyyyyy taller than me, but still he was still nice, sweet, kind and friendly.

"Tamaki-kun"

"Please, please, Sakoray you can call me by my first name" He said as he chuckled closing the door behind him.

"Then….Ha-Hayato"

"Mhmm" he said patting me on my shoulder, "So how was your summer?"

"I-it was great" I lied, the truth was for the entire summer…_I had fantasies about us making babies, doing S&M and doing 69s_

Hell no I couldn't say that.

"Remember when we were younger and your dad would bring us fishing" He said laughing as he ran his hand across the wall looking at the posters.

"Ahh yea…I do and mom would-"I paused. It slipped that forbidden word. I never wanted it to, I never intended to.

There was a silence in the room and Hayato brushed it off with his laughter. "Well I just came to remind you that if you needed anything you can always call me"

"I know" I said smiling trying to calm the tension a bit. He frowned as he looked on her, he regretted bringing it up, he only did because he saw how tired she looked since he entered the room and she looked a bit lonely, but he never meant for the conversation to take a turn to this.

"Well, I have duties to take care of so I guess I'd have to go now"

"Oh sure" I said smiling

"Make sure you eat your lunch and don't live on those snicker bars!" He said as he left.

I smiled at the thought of remembering when he found my 500 stacks of snicker bars and skittle in the cabinet in the student council room. What could I say, the disciplinary office didn't have AC and I needed them to be cool. Luckily he didn't confiscate them but for my punishment I had to give him half of it.

_Ahhhh fuck it what's Kyo chan and Sebasu doing now_. I closed the door behind me and walked down the hall. I pulled my classroom door to see four connected tables with my servants and my two best friend Alyciana and Cylesia entertaining Sebastian and Kyohei with a story. It was surprising since even Hibari seemed a little taken only spoke while the silent monotone Alyciana in her Chibi mode changed the backgrounds and fixed the lighting and made additional sound effects. But what were they talking about.

"And that's how it ended" Cylesia said ending the story, "Oh wait…do you want to hear about when we went to the horror house in Junior and Sakoray wetted her-"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "

Cylesia flied in the wall by one of my perfectly angled side kick. She recovered in her Chibi mode and jumped over to me clenching her fist and barking after me loudly

"HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"Hm….you speak to much" I said looking away with folded arms.

"Tsk" She turned around and gave me a evil smile. "Even though the haunted house was scary as hell and she didn't scream she wetted her pants after Alyciana frightened her with her smile" She added quickly that was covered up in a split second.

I whipped around ready to attack her for letting out one of my secrets that I never wanted anyone to know.

I stepped her into the ground grinding in her in back as she screamed in Chibi mode clawing on the ground like a stray black cat. Hibari smirked and Sebastian chuckled as they watched us doing our everyday rituals. Eventually she got from underneath my feet and stood up in front of me.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN MY SPINE!"

"maaa maaa its ok, apart from that odd bone sticking out your side you look perfectly fine. She looked at her hip to see a dislocated pelvis, the bone awkwardly poking out showing on her uniform. Her upper face changed into a dark blue color as she looked at her oddly shaped hip.

Poke poke

Alyciana poke the bone seemingly amazed by the abnormal structure of the body. Stars appeared around her as she was awed and drawn into the transversed body structure.

Cylesia dropped to the ground followed by Alyciana poking her with a stick on her Chibi head

"Do you think she'll be alright" Hibari said actually moved by the situation

"Oi" Alyciana said in her monotone voice stooping down poking the stark white X-eyed Chibi body.

"Bleh, let's move on to more serious cases"

"Serious?" Both males said in unison as if the unconscious girl wasn't a serious matter

"Here's your time table, plus, for some reason we'll be having swimming tomorrow and its mixed so ahh…hehehehehehehehehe" The blood started running my nose as I leaned over, dropping on the desk forming a small puddle.

"We'll have to stop by the store, or you know, you can both go naked nothing's wrong with that."

"Store" They both said in unison.

Cylesia recovered and went up to Hibari and Sebastian with Alyciana by her side. "Ahh…what's up with Sakoray?" She said looking over at me as I sat in the emo corner stooping with my head down a gloomy aura coming from me both disappointed and depressed.

"She wanted to see us naked but we refused" Sebastian said.

"Hey you! Noob boy!" A oranage head dude said. He had two other boys behind him both smiling like crazy.

Hibari turned to see a group of boys walking up to him.

"Buy our lunch and we spare you a week's beating for being new"

"Eh?" Hibari said getting up with a smirk on his face. _This was good, now he'd get to beat the hell out of someone._

An epic laughter could be heard from the corner of the room and everyone turned to see rising to her feet no other that the fearsome Sakoray herself. She got up and began walking staggering in a creepily and weird manner making her look like one of those insane ultra-depressed who preyed on humans boiling them to death and sucking off their bones and storing them in a bone packed room as souvenir. The black bangs covered her face until she looked up at the boys, eyes with a spark of deadly red. Her aura was a haunted depressed one that evolved the enter half of the classroom. The enter classroom went into Chibi mood and scurried to the corner in a stark white crowd of Chibi utterly scared of the demonic Vice prefect.

"**Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhh**" She said pulling out the word. Tilting her head to the side. They weren't sure whether a bone was in or an elastic band, the angle itself just looked completely off. the boys shifted from human's into white Chibi cuddling together as they stared at her.

"WH-wh-what are you doing here you should be in your office the entire school period!" A brave one said.

"**Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**!**!**" She leaned over to him and he immediately ran away leaving the two. "**You",** she said picking up the orange head who said the words picking him off his feet. He was still in his Chibi form. As she held him buy the collar**, "Were you the one who said that to Kyo chan?"**

Like a scratch record he spoke, brain trying to process the information and suddenly passed out smoke erupting from his head.

"Pffft. Seems he didn't last long" She said throwing the empty body on the ground resuming to her normal self

She turned to Hibari

"So Hibari-"

She looked to see a dotted tracing of where Hibari was to be outlining his body which was obviously not there.

**Later at home**

Sakoray was in the bed sleeping and Sebastian sat in the couch next to Hibari downstairs while watching scary movie on the TV in the darkened room. He passed the bowl of Lays to Hibari who sat down eyes pasted on the television. He eventual took out of it and ate.

"So ahhhh, where did you go?" He asked him. You could hear the chainsaw in the background ripping the woman in half.

"What are you talking about?"

"When Sakoray turned into that demonic possessed maiden girl"

Lol. Hibari sighed turning back to the Tv to see the killer slicing a man head in two.

"Somewhere where my heart could continue beating"

"So it wasn't you alone eh?" He said turning to the Tv watching as the man crawled a way with only one hand and one leg "For a second there I thought my master was a demon like myself here"

They both smiled until they felt an aura around them. They turned behind them head creaking as they looked to see Sakoray in her nighty, her hair released as it covered one of her eyes. The eye just stared at them red veins pulling in as the iris just glared at them staring holes into their skins.

"**What did I tell you about the remote?"**

Hibari was about to get up and as he did fell to the ground from an heart attack, Sebastian on the other hand went stark white and flopped in the chair his soul ascending to heaven.


	5. The Heat Wave

**Chapter 5! please review and enjoy I'm thinking about having Okane**s _**at the begining and ending of my stories, should I? Well please review**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Heat wave**

The first week of school went by quickly. VERY QUICKLEY. Friday afternoon, after Sakoray snatched the remote from Hibari death glaring him (cue sweet drop) she plopped on the couch switching to news to realize that on Saturday there will be no light. And so….Today was Saturday and well…..it was hell.

"I'm hawwwt," I said plunging myself in the chair around the table turning to Sebastian who was around the kitchen making breakfast. "Sebasu-chan, aren't you hot!"

Sebastian turned around to his master. One of his side bangs combed back, no…., pinned back with her baby blue clip, easing some of the frustration from having the wet hair on his face annoying him in the heat. "I must admit young master, the heat is terribly troublesome, I take it you rather a drink instead of tea"

"Fuck the drink, gimme a jug"

He chuckled at her comment and turned to pour three glasses of juice. That reminded Sakoray of Hibari, who was also around the table

"Oi, Hibari" She turned to see him face flat against the table, hair damp from sweat and totally exhausted, worse than her.

"Ne, Kyo-chan are you okay?"

No reply

"Awww he's not paying any attention to me, I'm giving undivided attention her Kyoya!"

No reply

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched

"It seems that sir Kyoya has come down with a heat stroke, will it be okay if I dispose the body around the back of the house for less suspicion" lol

"I rather not" She quickly replied in a monotone voice dead serious to the demon who just couldn't stand the mafia teen. Hibari raised up his head to death glare Sebastian. Black strands pasted to his face and skin damp from perspiration. "Do it and I'll bite you to death" He said seriously

Sebastian smirked, "I rather not be bitten by an infected animal like yourself, for all I know I am unaware of the disease you carry within that body of yours" Hibari's eyebrow twitched at the demon's comment

"How about we settle this"

"How about we NAWWWT!" Sakoray said before hitting the table face flat. She rose up back to look at the two. "It's too fucking hot to be fighting" She paused, did I just say that, but then she had to admit, she was too tired to torture people, maybe death glaring them would work but only at a 75% rate.

"I know, pack some trunks and grab a towel; we're going to the beach"

"The beach" Both males said in unison.

"Yes the fucking beach where there is a wide liquid filled with salt and fossils called sea and some scaled animals and shelled one called Fish and crabs, a certain dirt called sand and a fucking big yellow ball in the sky called sun, there you go the perfect fucking image or a typical beach"

The image would have been good, except the expletives polluted it thought the two.

After covering breakfast they headed upstairs and packed there stuff. Hibari and Kyoya came down. Kyoya with a frown but he had to admit the only reason he was tagging along was to get rid of the heat. They saw in the living room sitting on the couch was Sakoray with the phone in her hand.

"uh-huh, ok, see u at ten" She hang up

"Who was that?" Sebastian asked.

"A group call between me Cylesia and Alyciana to go to beach"

Hibari walked over to her and gave her a dead ass stare. "You mean there will be crowding"

"No there will be fucking" she said rolling her eyes in a matter-of-fact tone "Was that a rhetorical question or something"

He shrugged his shoulder too hot and frustrated to reply. The time was HAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWT . Even Hibari was dazed, no shit Sherlock, he fucking was.

By the time they reached outdoors and were heading to the bus top, it was the usual routine. Sakoray in front while the two at the back. Sebastian took this advantage to turn to Hibari.

"Again she cross dresses" He said staring at his master a little annoyed by her attire. She wore sweat pants a Green and red T-Shirt a regular sneakers and a matching cap on her head that said ' Don't interrupt me while I'm Ignoring You". Her ponytail pulled down under the cap barely resting over her shoulders in its single bouncy spiral curl.

Hibari smirked. He too had like Sebastian, grew curious of what Sakoray would actually look like if she did dress like a girl. Long curly bouncy raven locks, mini skirt, ruffled and pink a cute tank top and a lining of lip gloss? It was just….unimaginable. They had grown use to her casual look. It wasn't like she didn't have shape, she did, and she just didn't…..show it. It's not as if she didn't have perfectly groom hair, surprisingly from their point of view it was nice and soft…just that….it was always in a ponytail, and it wasn't like she wasn't cute since she was, she had soft skin, purple eyes and smooth lips that were moisturized by chopstick. She wasn't the make-up stereotype, neither was she much of the laid back worn out type, She just the type you had to know very well to actually judge….to actually see the beauty, the tranquil beauty that the girl possessed.

After stepping out the bus and onto the bus top at the sea side the three were greeted by both Cylesia and Alyciana.

Cylesia wore a thigh length laced top red and white dress. The long brown hair in it's usually braid swung over her shoulder with a blue wave tote bag on her shoulder. Alyciana wore a black mini skirt, a black tank top and a singed bad. Shouldn't she be burning up even the bag was black?

The two males asked themselves the same question of why Sakoray couldn't dress like that.

"Yo" Sakoray said in a monotone voice as they began walking to the beach entrance.

"Did you feel the heat this morning" Cylesia asked.

"Yes…it was hawwt…because of it I couldn't get to do things properly"

The two boys looked at Sakoray.

"Me too….all my roses were dying in photosynthesis because of the heat"

The two boys looked at Cylesia

"Because of the heat all the frozen mummified bodies in my room started to melt" Alyciana said in a monotone voice.

STARE.

Pulls away.

"Well so what color swimsuit did u bring" Cylesia said lighting the mood to Alyciana"

"Black"

Why did I ask that?

"What about you Cylesia" Sakoray asked

"I picked out a new one at Glaziers today so I planned on wearing it."

"Ah….I see….I didn't know what to bring so I planned to swam naked"

Sebastian and Hibari sweat dropped. How is it that Sakoray became friends with them, their kind and innocent apart from Alyciana's weird abnormity for non-living and dead things, gothic appearance and behavior and possible dark magic and voodoo background, (inhales)they were kind and innocent (note sarcasm)

How could they all be friends? they were nothing alike.

The girls paused, and they stopped behind them. They then wondered what they were looking at and followed their gaze to see them looking at two brave dudes who were making out next to a tree that from their point of view you could see perfectly.

"I bet you five bills they'll start deep throating" Sakoray inquired

"That's mouth sex, 7 bills that he'll slip his hand up his shirt and fondle his nipples" Cylesia added

" 1 grand for instant anal sex" Alyciana dibbed

The three gave off epic laughter and heavy nose bleed as they watched the two male couples passionately making out between the trees.

"I think Universal Sweetheart should erase that sentence 8 steps above"

"I truly believe so"

They beach was awful. It was CROWDED. And although Sebastian didn't care about the junior mafia, he couldn't help but noticing that it seemed Hibari was going to sick. The girls smiled and continued walking.

"Where are you going?"

"To the beach"

"We **are **at the beach"

"Do you expect me to swim in that crowded shit, pfft, come on we know a secret place"

She pulled Sebastian along with Hibari who gladly followed. After walking into the forest and moving through some trees Sebastian couldn't help thinking about the fact that they knew where they were going. He understood the fact that the beach was actually really crowed since there was practically no light through the entire town but, although the girls knew a secret place, why did he feel so weird drifting away from the crowd. He knew mafia dude was ok with this since he hated crowding but could it be that he actually feared going somewhere with Sakoray. No….it wasn't that, he was just nervous around her, something that was happening lately. Getting all fidgety, his heart beating faster. WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING! Pfft it's not like they were all gonna be alone, there was tonfa dude and Alyciana and Cylesia.

After pushing back the last limb they entered an opening that revealed a wide beautiful beach that was completely empty. It was perfect. It was that nice tropical tranquil beach that suited anyone for wanting to relax. The breeze was lovely and the sun was shining perfectly.

"Ok boys! Gather up some woods for later and change. We girls are gonna switch to our swim gear" Sakoray said.

The two just did what she said. The little twigs and a couple logs weren't hard to find at all. But as soon as they found it and changed into their clothes they started dealing with the fishing lines to catch some fish later. Then suddenly they hear the girls laughing.

The two turned to see Alyciana running down Cylesia with a crab. Alyciana wore her black swimsuit as she had stated. That's when they noticed that Alyciana actually had boobs, they thought she was flat chested but as it turns out she was probably a B. But that wasn't the only thing they realized that in the pink swimsuit with braided brunette hair, Cylesia had huge boobs. As she ran they gracefully ran with her.

BOUNCE. BOUNCE. BOUNCE.

The two male flushed refusing to eye the precious belongings of manhood. They looked again, now she had reached the water and the water soaked her completely, soaking her, completely, it soaked her….and the swimsuit…..completely….she was wet….in the swimsuit….her clothes was damp…her top was damp….completely…. PRINTS.

FUCKING PRINTS. IT WAS PRINTING OUT! Her nip-

"What he fuck are you looking at"

The two flustered guys turned to Sakoray. She wore a T-Shirt. A huge one too.

"Where's your bath suit?" Hibari asked. I know right….even he was dissapionted

"Under my shirt"

Eto

"I'm gonna sit over there" She said pointed to the ground on the sand next to were the water kissed the surface.

She sat down watching the two girls' splash water on each other.

"She wore a shirt" Hibari said

"Well at least she has on the swim suit underneath"

There was a high pitched scream and they turned to see the brunette running to them. She pasted herself on Sebastian first.

"Sebastian kun! Tell Aly-chan to stop. Instead of the crab she's running me down with a dead octopus

Sebastian who had the knife in his hand since he was taking out the utensils to make lunch waved it in the air sarcastically and sighed. "Tell her to stop, as a matter of fact, her she comes."

Cylesia turned to SEE WALKING UP TO HER WAS THE LIVING DEVIL HERSELF"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She moved from Sebastian to Hibari whose eyes widened once he felt the two boobs pressed against him. A light brush washed over his face and he pushed it away and began prying the girl off his skin was automatically stuck on him like glue on paper.

Sakoray looked at them playing and sighed, she was bored, she wanted thrill, she wanted fun, and he wanted adrenaline. She looked over at the cliff. The area was almost like a C with two cliffs at the side with the beach in the middle stretching out into the sea. She then thought of something fun, something that definitely was…..amazing.

"What are we doing up here again" Cylesia asked

"You heard me….It's clear….jump down here and you get 10 grand" Sakoray said with a smirk

"Do you have that amount of money" She asked

"Does a dick always go in the ass" Sakoray replied

Cylesia pouted and turned to Alyciana

"Are you gonna do it"

Alyciana shrugged her shoulder and walked closer to the edge and looked down at the water about 300 fts below them.

"No….this adrenaline would kill you by the time you cover half of it"

"But what if you make it" Sakoray pressed

"Then we would eventually die from shock"

"But what if you don't" she whined

"You'd die from the impact"

"But what if that doesn't happen?" She continued

"Then…..you live"

"Hehe, then let's do it"

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? Didn't you hear her there three different ways we could die and your still doing it"

"Correct" Sakoray replied with half lidded Chibi eyes in a monotone voice

"Pfft" Cylesia folded her arms, "10 grand is too cheap anyways"

"Fine…I'll give you a reality yoai of Sebastian and Hibari"

"Anal and oral"

"fine"

"Cum shot in and out"

"As you please"

"Hardcore"

"Deal"

They shook hands.

"DON'T FUCK AROUND!"

Hibari said grabbing Sakoray by her shoulder and shaking her.

"What's wrong Hibari? Do you want to fuck me instead?"

…..

He blushed and gritted his teeth, the offer was content able, but there was no way he was going to say that.

"Fine fine" She continued ranting, "We'll make it a three some by getting a next guy"

He pulled out his tonfa. Sakoray ran off ahead of him. Where again….ahead right? Yea….on the cliff edge that she was already standing right?

"Eh?"

Sakoray looked underneath her to see no ground but instead the sea underneath 300 fts below that she should be plunging into. Sebastian ran ahead and grabbed her before she could fall. Luckily she caught her shirt.

"Don't worry young master I have you"

She sighed in relief

"Wow that was lucky, imagine if she fell, what if the shirt had ripped or something" Cylesia ranted walking over to help lift Sakoray from over the cliff edge.

Rip

"Eh?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH"

Sebastian pulled up the shirt….and not Sakoray. All they heard was a splash and then they turned to each other.

It was a hard way down the cliff, since it practically took them about a hour to get up there. But with Sebastian and his of course, demon strength, it was only 20 minutes. He landed to the ground gracefully with the two girls in his hand and Hibari followed on his own. They ran to the shore just in time to see Sakoray crawling from out the water.

They all…jaw dropped.

She wore a 2 piece purple bikini that just was….whoa. She was more than an average girl…she was…..whoa. Somehow her hair clip didn't survive the impact and now the black hair was pasted behind her almost as if it was combed back. A couple strands pasted at the side of her face. Her pink lips puckered in a frown and her purple eyes, blazing darts at them as she shivered in the light breeze that blew. Now that they saw her perfectly she had pale smooth skin and a really nice shape.

"Are-are you ok"

"I can't believe it" Cylesia stammered "How often we see her true form"

Sakoray smirked as she trembled.

"Are you in shock, "Hibari asked surprisingly staring holes into her body carrying his eyes from her chest to her hip to her thighs and then back up

"No….just cold" She pulled her hand through the soaked raven locks carrying a handful over her shoulder that rest bellow her breast. She bit on her lip and lowered her gaze on Sebastian. She stooped and lowered at his trunks.

"Sebasu chan…you have an erection"

Sebastian looked down on his trunks and then pushed the Chibi mood Sakoray away.

"Shut up…that's just the crotch of my pants, it's the damn material" He turned around and made his way to preparing lunch.

That sooooooo wasn't the material….he told himself.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	6. Even the Devil has Secrets

**Ok so aumm as I'm writing this I am rocking my ears with the tune of PSY Oppa gangnan plz listen, no, please watch the video, I was on the floor dying with fucking laughter until I ended up having to grab ma pump, lol. Ok so what you have been waiting for.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Even the Devil has Secrets**

Sakoray walked down the halls ensuring that everyone was in their classrooms. Those who weren't were gladly expecting a visit from the walking demon sarcastically. But when they saw her it was just too late. Everyone knew the step by step process of being encountered by the Vice President of the Disciplinary committee. Step one, suffer the 12 second Death Glare, step 2, all symptoms of 'oh-my-fucking-god-Sakoray-caught-me' start acting up, which is usually, heavy perspiration, fidgeting, fainting, screaming, running and or literally freezing on the spot and step 3, imagine the design you want on your grave stone.

So when Sakoray spotted a group of boys lurking in the corner she couldn't help but knowing her day was going to be normal.

"Hey dude, check out this chick in the water, I can bet that if that top fell off hell would freeze all over again"

They all burst into laughter, and yes….they was looking at a porn magazine.

"Hey dude did you….aummm Tommy what's wrong?"

"F-F-for some reason, I feel an evil presence"

And almost on cue they turned to see the demon in front of them folded arms red blazing eyes and a wide grin with her fangs petruding ever so lovely.

And so as Sebastian and Hibari sat in class consuming the topic the entire class was interrupted by screams on the outside.

"N-no! Please! Sakoray-sama! Please! We beg of you!"

"Shut up and let me brake your arm!"

"No- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H- My arm- Its-its shaped like a square!"

"Shut up you bastard! That's a Square I wanted a fucking pentagram!"

Crack

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone was not pleased by the sounds they were hearing, and by that, this included the class shifting away from the door where the sound could be heard from including the teacher. Sebastian and Hibari however smiled at how sadistic she was…..ahhh it was a pleasure hearing the screams and begging's of people.

By the lunch bell rang Sebastian came up to Hibari.

"We're going to eat in the reception room" Sebastian said to Hibari.

"Not interested" He said in a lackadaisical tone

"But that's where the young master is" He added with a pout.

"Let me get my bag"

Sebastian was practically not interested in the reason why Hibari had actually accepted to come with him to the room especially after he stated the young master was there, the only thing that appealed to him was the fact that he was going to get see Sakoray which meant he could finally stop fighting the urge of wanting to be near her, this morning he had packed a nice meal for her not to mention he had made her favorites. Hamburgers. And he also made a stop at the store for a bag of snickers to serve her for the rest of the month ( which regularly serves the girl about the first session of class in a day). Luckily his idea of what would happen was to BE the one to feed her. Place the bar in her mouth, let her lick his fingers dry and probably run it across her skin and sexily lick it off to his pleasure. _Hmmmmmmm so many things I want to do with you Sakoray._

Hibari deadpan when he saw Sebastian in a state of dreamy eyes and a smirk on his face, exactly what is he thinking about? Doesn't matter.

Ever since he saw, and actually SAW, Sakoray in her swimsuit, its almost as if an entire black fog lifted off her and showed him the real Sakoray Misaki that he did seemingly have a crush on, now she was all was on his mind. Greatfully last night he had the strength to fight the urge to cuddle with her in the bed. She was to him, a small adorable animal that he couldn't draw his gaze from, she was a shorter than him, had large purple sparkly eyes that seemed to make your heart soften just by looking at them and her lips yes, those never before touched lips, so many things about her reflected her lack of love, and he wanted to be the one to fill that up. The one to run his finger over that pale skin, to press his lips against those full pink ones, to be the one to hear her whisper his name in his ears. He wanted to have her in his arms, to have the heat of their body fighting for dominance, to crush and kill the existing air that would be between them. He wanted that, he wanted it, he wanted her.

Sebastian pushed open the door to enter a dark room, well….not completely dark. They found itched in the corner with a BL manga in her hand, blood soaked tissues at her sides and epic rape laughters filling the room, greeting them as soon as they came in.

Sakoray flipped the next page of the book.

"Ahhhhhh Tamaki san! You won't fit! Its too tight, ahhhhh"

"Its okay Tamaki" The older male whispered into the boys ears suducively, "Your wet enough for me to enter" The older male thrusted deep inside the younger man beneath him

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sebastian grabbed the book out of her hand, well…..make that bloody dripping book. He threw it in the garbage and turned to the girl who was staring at him with a dumbfounded face.

"Why the fuck did you do that!"

"Because its wrong" He said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Your dick is wrong" She said flopping back into the chair with a pout.

"Well….I think you should not read them"

"It love stories why! Plus your not my dad"

He was about to come up to her and tease her with her outburst but instead she fanned him off, "Don't come too close I might get demon pox"

"Demon pox?"

"Yes….I read The infernal devices book one the clockwork angel"

"You read normal books"

"NO Sebastian I read the ones that fly! Now gimme food!"

"Excuse me, I believe that is the incorrect way of asking"

"Find I'll eat a snicker bar" She mumbled under her breath

Sebastians eyes widened, _huh? Not much of fight eh…somethings….wrong_

She opened her buttoned up white shirt revealing her baby blue and white laced bra that brought the two to a nose bleeding. Sakoray who didn't seem to notice pulled the snicker bar from under her boob and buttoned back up her clothes.

She looked back to Sebastian who had his hand over his nose and mouth.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all"

Hibari was staring deeply at Sakoray and that's when she turned around and faced him finally noticing him.

"damn Kyo chan stop staring at me like that it makes me feel like your fucking me with your eyes!"

His eyes widened in surprise and shock

_Oops did I go too far, I really didn't mean it but the way he was staring at me made the estrogens in the air start acting like a girls gone wild seminar and- oh well pfft it's not like he'd do anything like that._

Hibari looked away and breathed, _that was close, maybe I should stop mentally fucking her when I stare at her._

Almost on cue there was a knock on the door.

The two males turned to Sakoray expecting her to tell the person they could come in but instead she chewed on her chocolate. Sebastian went and opened the door.

Leaning against the door pane was a tall male figure. He was around Sebastian's height and was well built and very much attractive. He had red hair with one of his side bangs released while the rest was carried to the back in a loose ponytail. He was damn sexy. He had light blue eyes and full round lips not to mention how well the uniform fitted him.

He walked in and lightly nodded to the two males. He made his way to Sakoray who was halfway on her chocolate bar. He took it out her hand and bit into it. Instead of simply handing it over he licked te surface and stuck it back into Sakoray's mouth

"How many times must I remind you not to eat sweets"

"Aumm…..I don't know" She continued chewing on the bar.

Sebastian and Hibari went chibi blank… they were both thinking the same thing.

_**T—that was indirect kiss!**_

"Maybe you should fuck off Xavier"

_**Must eliminate Xavier**_

"Ha, well as the president of the disciplinary committee I must charge you for indecent language my little VP.

He walked over and sat into her seat finding comfort in the chair and folded his legs.

"Oh…well…charge me with Fuck points"

"F-fuck points?" Sebastian said

"Its only a matter of speech newbie"

"Newbie?"

"Was he actually trained to be this stupid or does he just repeat everything someone says" Xavier asked sarcastically.

Sakoray shrugged, "Don't Fuck with me mop head_" How dear you dis Sebasu chan!_

Xavier twitched at his nick name.

"Stop calling me that, anyways I came here to get a record of all the females participating in the swimming contest next April for the swim club"

"Oh sure"

She went behind the desk and opened the drawer pulling up a few documents. Meanwhile this happened her rear in the air, he lightly lifted her mini skirt and peeked at her baby blue and white laced matching underwear and smirked.

Hibari and Sebastian **SOOOOOOOOOOOO**saw that

Almost on cue she rose up quicker than a minute and turned around dumbfounded

"Did the breeze just blow a while ago"

"No" Xavier lied

"Oh…well ah…here are the files now leave"

There was another knock

"Fuck" She grunted and opened the door to see the principal. She turned to the three boys and then closed the door behind her.

After what seemed like a five sentence conversation she turned the knob of the door and opened it to see Sebastian and Hibari at the window.

"Aumm….ok then" Sakoray walked over to the chair and pulled the red plaid vest over her head.

"I need to go to the detention room right now so watch the office for me, I'll be sure to give your teachers an excuse for my absence."

"Understood" Sebastian said with his closed eye smile. As soon as the door closed they pulled up the bruise and terrified Disciplinary Committee President who shrieked in fear when Hibari laced his fingers around his neck.

"The next time you do that, make sure you become a donor before you make that move, cause when I'm done with you…..not even the blood in your veins will be left"

He shrieked, "I won't do it! I swear! I swear!"

Good, no finish swearing on your way down" Sebastian said as he released his foot sending the boy falling 2 stories below.

Sebastian dusted off the invisible dust and turned to the table to see the half eaten snicker bar.

* * *

Sakoray washed her hair with the shampoo in the shower and relaxed a bi making it soak as she laid in the tub. Many thought s crossed her mind. She really…..really…really wanted to meet him, and by him she meant the student council president. She sighed as she felt her cheeks grow red the normal symptoms of thinking about him.

She looked at the calendar in the bathroom and realized that \next month would be 'that' month, that special day of the year when all her memories formed one. This also meant she'd get to see him, but why was it that it was only on that day, in that month, only once a year, that she got to actually be with him and not only that, but the time she spent was an understatement to what the moment was really about.

"Sakoray is everything ok in there?"

"…."

Sebastian went back down the stairs and towards Hibari with a frown on his face.

"She's still in the bathroom"

"Oh"

"Have you realized that since today she seemed to be a little down?"

The doorbell rang. The two went to the door and opened it to find something they weren't expecting.

He had smoky purple eyes and yellow golden hair and had a friendly aura around him.

"Tamaki Hayato, the student council president…..what brings you here?"

"I came to say hi to Sakoray"

A next person to be eliminated?

"I'm a good childhood friend of hers, you can say I pretty much am like her older brother"

"What do you want herbivore" Hibari said getting to the point.

Hayato stiffened with a light blush. He shook his head from side to side hiding the embarrassment and the fear. "I came because it's that time of the year"

"That time?" Sebastian asked.

"Well since you live with Sakoray I take it its okay to let you know" He gulped.

Somehow the two males could feel the tension, that time of the year? Somehow why did they feel that after knowing this….everything would change?

"It will be the anniversary" Hayato interrupted drawing both of them out of their sense of thought, "of Sakoray's mother and her twin brother's death"

Both the demon and the mafia's eyes widened, firstly, they had no idea that her mother was dead, but not only that…but she had young twin brothers that also died…..

"How did they-"

"What are guys doing" Sakoray asked coming up to the two at the door, at first she saw Hayato and then the two at the open doorway.

"Sakoray" Sebastian mumbled turning to her, Hibari with folded arms and an emotionless face turned to her too.

Sakoray just stood there in the big T shirt and her sweatpants with her hair in a ponytail. She then realized the stare she was getting, It was one she hated, in their eyes there was pity, pain and hope. And then everything fell into place. The fact Hayato was here, the way she was being stared at. The fact that today had marked that day, the day her mother found out that she had cancer….and now…..

She took a step back, her entire expression changed….she was terrified, completely terrified.

Hayato was the first to speak "Sakoray"

"Don't! You told them" Her voice went down sounding almost as if she was going to cry, she sounded quite astonished and surprised at the same time.

"You promised" She continued

"I thought…." He thought…..that Sebastian and Hibari were close enough to her to know.

But no…..now it was clear…..like everyone who had gotten close to her, like everyone who tried to understand her, like everyone who were right by her side….

They weren't worthy enough….to know her past.

Only Hayato was the only who knew, Only Hayato could share her past, Because he was there when she held her dead siblings and mother in her hand….covered in blood

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. When it rains it pours

**Chapter 7**

**When it rains….it pours**

I walked down the staircase my boots clattering on the steps as my hand slid down the railing while I descending. Resting my foot on the stool, I pulled up my thigh length stockings and belted them down attaching my whip to the strap and then did the other. I entered the kitchen to find Sebastian already in his uniform and resting the plates on the table. Hibari was already at the table his feet on it with a newspaper in his hand.

"Get you feet off my table" I ordered

He complied and removed them, folding his newspaper and resting it to the side and giving me all his attention. I stared back at him my hand on my hip as I shifted my weight to my left leg and tilted my head to the side, "What up, you looked a little fucked up you know…..and that goes for the food in front of you too."

Cue Sebastian twitching at the sound of food. Obviously he coked it and which meant it was a straight insult to him, but should I care?

"Are you still upset about last night?" He asked

"Yes….as a matter of fact, I want you to leave"

He sighed and carried the bang behind his ears.

1

"So are you saying that your so upset you don't want to see us?"

"Yes"

"Oh~" His smooth lips formed a small frown and his expression changed into a utterly depressed one.

2

I looked at Hibari trying to maintain sanity. He was staring back at me with a pout. "I don't want to leave" He said finally, "I like it here, I like you"

3

So maybe I couldn't stand the tough show, but as he said it he got up and caressed the side of my face. "You know I like you right"

I nodded, leaning into his touch. He leaned over and kissed my jaw.

"Do not touch her so freely" Sebastian said leaning over the table and taking ownership of my lips. His lips were soft smooth sweet and OH FUCKING GOD WHAT AM I DOING!

I shot out the bed almost like Tsuna being hit with a dying will bullet. I turned to the mirror and gazed at my horrible face, I then turned to the clock….It was barely after 2 in the morning. Last night ended with me running Hayato and walking away leaving the two speechless. I hated the fact of knowing that now they knew about my past. I slipped my feet into my snickers and pulled my hoodie over my Pjs leaving my hair falling over my shoulders. I trotted out the front door hands tucked in my pocket hoping that Sebastian and Hibari wouldn't hear me. I made my way through the yard out the gate and started the sidewalk. Hands tucked in my pocket and head lifted to the sky I started thinking about my past. I really loved my mom, she meant everything to me, and she was my role model.

Sakili Misang. She was tall; she had long black hair and glassy purple eyes. She was a model and one of the top in the country, 27 years old, mother of three and married to Ray Misaki. He was the CEO of a well developed business that was leading well and earning a lot of profits, Unlike his wife he was a strawberry blonde, with wide green eyes, a secretive personality, one of the persons who stood out for his looks but never for his personality, The complete opposite of his wife who was charismatic, loud, outspoken, beautiful, authorative, attractive and most of all intelligent The only thing that was unusual in the husband was his breakpoint. Something the couple had in common. However, in late October Sakili got pregnant and gave birth to boy twins. They were beautiful. Taking the exact feature of their father, they had blonde hair and green eyes. They were adorable. Just three months old when Sakoray finally got the chance to hold them.

"Mommy mommy look, Sakai smiled with me" The short raven haired girl said giggling like crazy a light pink blush dancing on her cheeks.

"Well, isn't that beautiful, Ray" The longer raven hair woman said turning to her husband. He smiled and looked down on Raymei, the other twin who was sleeping soundly in his father's arms.

"Sakoray…..why don't you try holding Remei" He suggested with a warm smile

"Really papa" The girl asked purple eyes swimming with glee. She could hardly believe it.

Sakoray hissed her teeth at the memory. Fucking past. She cursed. If its so fucked up….he subconscious asked her, why are you crying? Sakoray leaned against the wall and cried. Why was this always happening, every year it took a toll on her.

By the time she finished walking to the 24 hour store and bought herself a snicker bar she had turned around and continued her journey only to see booth Sebastian and Hibari panting like crazy hands on their knees and finally looked up to see her.

"Herbivore, we were looking for you!" Hibari growled pulling out his tonfas and glaring swords into the girl who obviously didn't give shit about what he said.

"Young master- ha- we were searching for you-ha" He tried to breath in air.

"Or you fucked up or something, Hibari aren't you the sexy smooth Mafioso who reaches where he's going no matter what. You ran about half a mile and you're reacting like you just ran up and down the side of Mt Everest or something."

His eyes widened, that's true he was reacting over something as trivial as this, it was just a half hour away from where they lived after all, even though it took the males like 20 seconds.

"Plus, you" She glared holes at Sebastian, "You a fucking demon for crying out loud, your Sebastian Michealis, not some loose anus freak, you magically appear out of nowhere with that swift agility of yours"

He deadpanned. That was too true.

The girl walked pass them nonchalantly like they weren't even there. Sebastian reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder halting her on the spot.

"About last night, your past…." She shrugged on the inside, "Can we put it all behind us and pretend like nothing happened.

"yes….yes we can….like nothing happened right?"

"Nothing" Hibari said with his eyes closed and folded hands over his chest. He seemed to be taking in te early morning lovely.

"Good then…..whoever reaches the house first gets whatever they want"

"Dsh

"Eh" They watched her speed down the side walk

"WHOEVER LOSES HAS TO DO A VIDEO OF THEM MASTURBATING!" she added as they ran

Cue shockwave.

Sakoray was almost there when she saw Hibari from the corner of her eyes, damn she knew he was fast, but this fast…..wow, she thought she was the fasted runner, even faster than Usain Bolt. Hibari was sprinting like hell and she was on fire. By the time they reached the yard almost up to the door. Cue the door opening and Sebastian walking out.

"I've been waiting"

The two froze on the spot….why was this happening?

"How did you?"

"I'm a demon"

She walked pass him fuming, "You weren't 5 minutes ago asshole" She stepped pass the two in and into the living room.

"Well at least she's back to normal" Sebastian said turning to Hibari who was removing his shoes. " That swift mouth and her bouncy ponytail and boyish attire"

"Ponytail? She wasn't wearing a ponytail?" They turned to each other and then silence pulled.

By the time they reached the door of the room Sakoray was making the last twist in putting her hair in a ponytail and getting ready to go to bed.

Hibari turned around and headed to the bathroom. Sebastian _might be able to put this all behind him, but I can't, I need to get closer, I need to get closer to her, and other than school and being in her class, the closer I could get was being in that._

Sebastian went in the room and started removing her bed spread for her, the sleeping areas were simple. There were only two rooms in the house used for bedrooms along with one at the end of the hall that was never under any circumstances to be touched or approached in a range of 50 mm. This is how it went: There were nights when Hibari slept with Sakoray and Sebastian had the other room to himself, and vice-versa. There were days too when Hibari wouldn't come in and he could sleep in the room with Sakoray in her room. But last night he slept on the coach, Hibari in the room and Sakoray in hers since they both thought she deserved space due to the fact that her past came up and she was obviously pissed. He sighed and watched her climb into bed and followed in cue reaching for the lamp in the room and then switching it off and lying down flat.

_Hibari might be able to put this all behind him, but I can't, I need to get closer, I need to get closer to her, and other than school and being in her class, the closer I could get was being in that._

"Hello there fellow fucked up individuals, I'm Sakoray Misaki and I have a free fuck policy, I don't want any fuckers or 'the fucked' to think that you can get chosen to be in this group. If you fail this exercise you're a fuckyard, if you barely pass I guess your bifucked but if you make it then fuck along and become a fellow prefect"

Cue silence

After her little speech almost half the nominees for being a part of the disciplinary committee left. Hibari smirked; he wondered what test this would be.

"Ok if you survive my death glare then you are as good as heaven"

She went to the first girl and stood like two seconds before she liquefied and a group of already prefects attended to her. Luckily a few of them made it until she reached two people.

"Sebasu?Kyo chan? What are you doing here"

"I decided I want to be in the disciplinary committee" they both said simuntaneously.

"Ok then, you pass! I want you to sort out theses files meanwhile I'll be in my office doing some work, reps! You can take care of the rest."

She walked off leaving the two.

Exactly what were they to do again.

2 hours ago the two were starting at a file jacket of complaints needing to be reported and faxed to Sakoray who was in her office. Now they were worn out at the fax machine after just fixing all the reports neatly and nicely and fazed to the next and final step. They decided to go to her office; Hibari was the first to break the silence.

"Exactly why dd you join to do this herbivore"

"Reasons are personal you?"

"Personal"

Sebastian grinned, "Well I surely know that my presence will be a great asset to the young master, I can bet she is already working on the papers now so probably I should help" He said turning to the knob of the room door

The opened the door to se a couch, a clean fresh fax, a sitting a sakoray watching yaoi, two couches and a cupboard.

"Oh she's not- What the fuck she is here- And she's watching those things again!" Sebastian went ver t the desktop and plugged out the entire system and held up the plug. "How many time have I told you stop watching those things, it persuades you moor to get me fucked, because of that,' this' is plugged out."

"Nooooooooo I'm watching Sekaiichi Hatsuko you can't do that!"

"Oi…..thats not the only thing that's plugged out, this fucking fax machine is too which means we spent our time faxing like hell for nohing."

The demon and the mafia death glared the otaku who shreaked immeadiately sinking into the chair.

"For this…..you must be punshed"

She gulped.


End file.
